


Bacchanalia

by havocthecat



Series: Lantean Hive [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Body Modification, Dark, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-20
Updated: 2007-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla and Elizabeth bring Kate into the hive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacchanalia

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/lantean_hive/935.html) on LJ.

The lights lowered slowly to a dim blue, and Kate sighed, slipping her stylus into her handheld and setting it down on the side table. She'd been locked out of the computer systems more than twenty-four hours ago, and all non-military personnel had been asked to remain in their quarters, for their own protection, ever since Major Lorne had vanished too. Not that Kate was even supposed to know that, but when Laura had radioed her, she'd let a couple of crucial facts slip. It wasn't that Kate had been obsessively monitoring the accessible radio channels, but her headset hadn't left her ear, just in case the radio picked up any news. Nothing so far.

The door slid open with a faint swish, and Kate's head jerked up. "Dr. Weir?" Thank God. Everything would be fine now that Dr. Weir was back. "Is everything all right?"

Dr. Weir didn't say anything, just smiled, slipping inside the room. Teyla was there too, walking right behind her.

Kate stood, started moving toward them. "Dr. Weir? Teyla? What's happening? The city's power seems to have shut down, and--" Something in Dr. Weir's stance was different. Kate stopped, studying Dr. Weir and Teyla, trying to work out what nonverbal signals were triggering subconscious warnings. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

Dr. Weir nodded, holding one hand out to Kate. Kate swallowed. Dr. Weir's fingertips were pointed. Somehow they'd become claws.

Kate stepped back. "What happened to you?" she asked. The door slid shut behind Teyla. Kate met Dr. Weir's eyes, her own widening at the naked hunger she saw in them. A quick glance at Teyla showed the same look on her face, and Kate backed up again. Teyla and Dr. Weir moved forward, crowding her. When Kate tried to shoulder past Dr. Weir, she felt Dr. Weir's arm wrap around her waist and tug her backward, towards her bed. Kate tried to twist free, but Teyla had her wrists wrapped in a tight grip, and then Kate was airborne for a brief instant, until she landed on her bed.

Kate hadn't been assigned as the psychologist for the Atlantis expedition because she was a shrinking violet, but she studied yoga, not self-defense. She planted her hands on either side of her body, pushed herself up, but Teyla's hands were on her shoulders, pushing her back against the bed, while Dr. Weir shoved Kate's shirt up, over her chest. "What is _wrong_ with both of you?" asked Kate. She reached for her radio, clicking to activate it, to call for help, but there was no signal. Teyla shook her head at Kate, reaching with one hand, her sharply pointed fingertips hooking into the headset and pulling it off Kate's ear. "_Say_ something! Anything!"

Dr. Weir reached out to Kate, cupping Kate's face in her hands, pulling herself down and kissing Kate's mouth softly. Teyla's lips followed in turn, and Kate twisted, wriggling backward, ignoring the part of her that would have kissed them back, if only they were still human. She moved so she was pressed up against the headboard, trying to kick out at Teyla and failing as Teyla caught her foot, shoving it down. Dr. Weir moved closer, shaking her head in a silent denial, her hand raking across Kate's stomach. Kate shrieked, her breath heaving as she stared, frozen, down at her stomach. Five thin trails of blood welled up as the wounds began to sting. She barely noticed Teyla lifting her arms and sliding Kate's shirt off; the chill air in her room had warmed considerably the past few hours. She hadn't thought why, not then.

Dr. Weir and Teyla lowered their mouths to the cuts. The feel of them, soft and wet on her skin, shocked her into action, and Kate twisted again, writhing, trying desperately to push them away. They looked up at Kate simultaneously, their arms shooting out, pushing Kate down and holding her in place while they licked softly at the wounds. Tears were running from Kate's eyes. She barely heard herself trying to talk to them, pleading, telling them they didn't know what they were doing. They were obviously affected with something, anything. They weren't the women she'd come to know and respect since signing on for the expedition. They _couldn't_ be.

Finally, Dr. Weir and Teyla fell back, still silent, both at the same time, and watched as Kate sat up and dove for her shirt. She tugged it over her head, reached her arms through the sleeves, pulled it down, covering her stomach with the thin material. Blood welled through the light pink fabric. She had to get to the infirmary so she could clean the wounds; she had to warn someone. Anyone. Laura, maybe, or Carson. Kate stood, but Teyla was standing in front of the door, and Dr. Weir was standing in front of Kate, and when Kate met Dr. Weir's eyes, yellow and full of a hunger Kate had never seen, her mouth opened in a soundless gasp. "You have green eyes," whispered Kate. "You _had_ green eyes."

Dr. Weir's smile was knowing and wordless, and something brushed Kate's mind, fluttering delicately against her thoughts. Kate retched once, falling to her knees, arms going around her stomach, though that didn't ease the burning pain in her abdomen. When she vomited, she barely noticed Dr. Weir's hands smoothing her hair back, or Teyla's solicitous look, her dark hand coming to rest on the small of Kate's back, soothing and caressing gently.

***

Kate sat on her bed, legs crossed, doing her best to ignore the dull throbbing of her stomach. She focused on her breathing, taking deep, calming breaths and exhaling fully each time. Dr. Weir and Teyla were still in her room. They wouldn't let her leave. Three times. She'd tried to move toward the door three times, and each time, they had moved, one standing in front of the door, and the other easing Kate gently, firmly back to her bed.

A psychologist was trained to recognize human thought paradigms; hers were shifting _becoming other_, and nothing, not reciting the parameters of operant conditioning, not reviewing the case histories _designed for human minds_ she'd studied, could stop her thoughts from drifting into new channels. Kate had studied more than textbook psychology. She'd trained with some of the best doctors out there, and she knew medical science, not just behavioral and cognitive science. Her core temperature had dropped significantly _exothermic species_, and her skin was roughening, the melanin darkening to a pale blue. When she'd gone to her desk and pulled out a compact, studying her eyes, the green of her irises were bleeding into yellow. Her reactions were faster; acetylcholine, serotonin, and dopamine production altered. Hypothalamus shifting, taking over other functions, and with each rush of adrenaline, Kate could feel her body becoming something else _soon, so soon, stop fighting_.

Her olfactory system was sharpening. Her fear was heightened; she could smell it seeping from her pores. Dr. Weir smelled ripe, swelling with-- _its mind sheltered, kept safe_ Kate fought to keep her gaze from fixing on Dr. Weir's stomach.

"Why won't you _talk_ to me?" asked Kate, meeting Teyla's eerily yellow eyes. One of the few people she'd known who had broken the barrier and become more a friend than a patient, Teyla's calm stare had unnerved her more and more today. If she closed her eyes and stilled her thoughts enough to listen, Kate could hear the faint murmurs _joining the hive_ of Dr. Weir and Teyla's minds.

Right now, Kate's thoughts were racing, full of hard data and _distractions_ theories, and she couldn't-- She didn't want to stop thinking, didn't want to recognize the patterns forming on her skin or the thoughts pressing against hers. It wasn't just Dr. Weir and Teyla. It was Colonel Sheppard _first of all_ too, and Major Lorne _made whole and better_, both of them spreading through the city, stalking Ronon _threat_. Rodney McKay, faintly irritated _better things to do_ and trapped in a room with Dr. Zelenka, who was railing _frightened_ in Czechoslovakian, but she could feel him faintly, as angry as she was. Their words drifted past her; she couldn't catch them. She didn't want to catch them _couldn't help it_, but she wasn't able to stop the awareness of their actions _reaching hungrily for the knowledge_ from seeping into her consciousness.

Kate took another deep breath _oxygen to the lungs_, her heart racing, and tried to push the thoughts away _part of her now_, her eyes closing briefly, until the echo of Major Lorne's sardonic laugh edged into her thoughts, and her eyes snapped open.

Dr. Weir sat next to her now, Teyla on her other side _yes, oh, God, yes_, and Kate's heart rate spiked.

_Elizabeth_. She heard the name echoing in the silent room, and Elizabeth took Kate's hand, while Teyla slipped an arm around her waist, rucking up her shirt in the back. Teyla's bare arm was in contact with her waist; Elizabeth's fingers were threaded through Kate's. She couldn't ignore the press of their skin _blue and cool_ against hers, the pervasive restlessness and the way her body was aching, looking for something _someone_ to fill her. She needed to breathe in their scents _so hard to fight_, to pull herself closer to them, and now that Elizabeth and Teyla were next to her, Kate's slow, deep breaths were unsettling her. The tendrils of their presence filled her lungs as she breathed, and she was hyperaware of their cool skin _the way it should be_ pressing against hers, the way they wanted to be closer to her _minds and bodies all together_. They wanted to bring her to them _ease the loneliness analyzed and set aside so long ago_, the images pushing into her mind, Kate could barely find the strength to talk.

"It's a hive mentality." Kate slowly formed the words, forcing her thoughts into human patterns, her trachea echoing with the vibration formed by her diaphragm as the air pushed itself from her lungs. She remained perfectly still, not daring to lean against either Elizabeth or Teyla, but not pulling away. Kate knew _their thoughts were part of her now_ they wouldn't let her pull away. "Contact will enhance the physiological changes. It's theorized that some species of insects derive a benefit from close contact that we don't yet understand."

Elizabeth smiled at her, with her yellow eyes, and then her lips, soft and blue, met Kate's at the same time that Teyla's mouth went to Kate's neck. When Kate's eyes closed and she let out a soft sigh, the sound that echoed from her throat was a fluting whistle _mating cry_, and not the human voice she'd known before today. Kate's eyes snapped open and she froze, rigid _afraid of lack of fear_, while Elizabeth's hands pushed up Kate's shirt, her lips sliding along the whole skin of Kate's stomach.

Teyla whispered in her ear, the chittering murmur echoing _desire burning need_ in Kate's skull, and Kate shuddered, her hand gripping Elizabeth's tightly. "I know what's happening to me," whispered Kate. Elizabeth let go so she could unsnap Kate's pants, and Teyla's mouth went back to Kate's neck, her hands tugging Kate's shirt up farther, pushing the straps of Kate's bra down and tracing the edges of Kate's breasts at the top of her bra. Elizabeth's mouth slid down, her tongue tracing the iridescent patterns on Kate's _roughened_ skin, nipping lightly at Kate's navel. Kate's sharp outcry was the same fluted tone, but she couldn't notice that _not when it wasn't wrong_, not with Elizabeth sliding her tan pants down, Elizabeth's sharp fingers scratching lightly against her thigh. Teyla's hands slipped down into her bra, cupping her breasts, and Kate arched into that touch _more_, her breath speeding up.

Elizabeth's fingers trailed between Kate's thighs, and Teyla's thumbs drew soft circles around Kate's nipples. Kate's hips bucked as Elizabeth slid her tongue against her cunt. Kate reached up and back, her hands tangling with Teyla's hair, Teyla's mouth meeting hers _want this want them both_ as she breathed them in. Kate's body shook, pushing her hips against Elizabeth's mouth, her mouth open and shrieking as Elizabeth slid her fingers inside Kate, as Teyla's fingers twisted at her nipples. Kate convulsed against them, the orgasm shuddering through her _making her complete_ and hormones sweeping through her system, so that her mind was open. _welcoming the hive_ Her thoughts brushed against Elizabeth's and Teyla's, moved through the city, finding Rodney, reassuring Dr. Zelenka _so beautiful join us_ before flowing on, feeling the _hunger_ satisfaction of Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne as they cornered Ronon. He'd be with them soon too.

Kate smiled, relaxed and limp against Teyla, Elizabeth moving up to join them again, a knowing _mine now_ look on her face. Teyla chuckled softly _she is lucky we like her_, then leaned down, making a soft, inhuman noise in Kate's ear. Kate met Teyla's gaze, her eyes answering now, where once she'd have opened her mouth and let words slip free. Her mind flowed in new _familiar_ patterns, but knowledge of what they used to be, and recognition of what they were now made it easy to slide this thought _surprise her and all of them_ around, away from Elizabeth. Teyla smirked at the look _conspiring_ on Kate's face.

Elizabeth's eyes widened when when Kate and Teyla moved _too swift to see_, each of them to pull off their clothing and move to either side of Elizabeth, stripping off her shirt and pants easily, then pulling off her bra and her panties, so that Elizabeth was naked between them. Kate leaned down, her mouth on _tasting_ Elizabeth's breasts, suckling them gently at first, then harder _whatever you want_ when Elizabeth cried out. Kate could feel the rest of the hive _watching them now_ eager for them. Teyla's hand was sliding between Elizabeth's thighs, her fingers teasing softly, sliding them inside Elizabeth, moving in counterpoint with Kate's mouth. _could feel each other touching her_ Elizabeth's eyes fluttered shut, her pale blue skin glimmering in the dim lighting, and she moaned, the alien tones at the edges of her voice prompting an answering cry from Teyla.

Kate murmured softly, wordlessly _no need for words_, against Elizabeth's skin, her teeth scraping gently against Elizabeth's nipple as Kate's hand reached out, claws scratching lightly against Teyla's hip, her palm brushing against Teyla's thigh until she could grind it against Teyla's clit. The three of them moved together _pleasure heat_, slick and wet against each others' hands, mouths pressed against skin, their minds echoing each other's thoughts until Elizabeth clutched at them, her body shuddering as pleasure rolled through her, over _all of them_ their skins and their minds, and they relaxed into a pile on the bed, bodies and limbs entwined.

The sudden shift of attention that Kate could feel at the back of her mind from Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne, and Rodney _why did they just...?_ prompted her to grin wickedly. The men _who cares?_ were curious now, slightly wary _bit off more than we could chew?_ while Elizabeth and Teyla smirked with her. Kate shook her head, bemused, before reaching over to graze Elizabeth's stomach _infant_ lightly with her fingertips.

Elizabeth looked curiously _oh?_ at Kate, who nodded _of course we know_ once, then hummed softly, her voice high and fluted and pitched to the mind of the barely-conscious spark buried within Elizabeth. Teyla reached across Elizabeth and laced her fingers with Kate's, her voice a lower hum, as Elizabeth stroked her stomach _I never thought..._, her soft murmurs carrying in the hush of the room. Kate pressed a soft kiss to Elizabeth's mouth, then lay back, pillowing her head on her arm as she watched Elizabeth and Teyla. Kate could feel _heat anger hard_ from John and Lorne as they fought, then the slightest whisper _fierce determination_ of Ronon's voice as it began to join with theirs, and when Elizabeth met her eyes _you want him_, the corners of Kate's mouth turned up into a smile. Ronon would be able to still the aching heat _find him when he's ready_ that was burning up the empty spaces inside of her. He'd want to soon.

\--end--


End file.
